religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Gereformeerde Gemeenten
De Gereformeerde Gemeenten (GG), zijn een kerkgenootschap met 104.281 leden op 1 januari 2009. In Nederland is het in omvang het derde protestante kerkgenootschap (na PKN en Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt). Het ledental neemt toe met zo'n 300 personen per jaar. De leden worden in de literatuur ingedeeld bij de bevindelijk gereformeerden. Hoewel het ledenaantal jaarlijks nog steeds licht toeneemt (als een van de weinige kerken in Nederland) zijn er tekenen die op een omkering van deze tendens wijzen. In 2007 was het aantal gedoopte kinderen lager dan in 2006. Ondanks een vertrekoverschot van leden die naar andere kerken overgaan, neemt het aantal leden dat zich geheel aan het kerkelijk leven onttrekt af: 364 in 2007 en 360 in 2008. Ontstaansgeschiedenis Het landelijk verband van de Gereformeerde Gemeenten is ontstaan in 1907 door een vereniging van de Kruisgemeenten, ontstaan uit de Afscheiding van 1834, met de "Ledeboerianen" of Ledeboeriaanse gemeenten. Enkele "kruisgezinde" gemeenten met een sterk bevindelijk karakter waren in 1869 niet meegegaan met de vereniging van de Kruisgemeenten met de Christelijke Afgescheiden Gemeenten tot de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerk in 1869. De Ledeboerianen dankten hun naam aan ds. L.G.C. Ledeboer. De vereniging vond plaats op initiatief van de toen slechts 20-jarige ds. G.H. Kersten, die later ook oprichter werd van de SGP. Kerstens centrale rol kwam door zijn positie als predikant van Meliskerke, de enige Kruisgemeente in het verder Ledeboeriaanse Zeeland. Ds. Kersten bracht niet alleen de vereniging tot stand, maar zorgde ook voor het verdere functioneren van het kerkverband. Zo schreef hij in 1908 een brochure De Tucht in de Kerke Christi waarin hij de misvattingen over de kerkelijke tucht behandelde. Verder besteedde hij veel aandacht aan de dogmatische afbakening van het kerkverband. Zijn boek over de Heidelbergse Catechismus heeft een sterk dogmatisch karakter. Kersten gaf ook een toelichting op de Gereformeerde Dogmatiek uit waarvoor hij de werken van dogmatici als Bavinck, Honig en a Marck gebruikte. Reeds in 1906 knoopte hij contacten aan met de Armeense zendingspredikant David Jacob Benjamin omdat hij ervan overtuigd was dat zending behoorde tot de opdracht van het kerkverband. Belangrijk voor ds. Kersten was ook de oprichting van een eigen theologische school. Scherp wees hij de mening af dat predikanten vooral niet moesten studeren maar het van onmiddellijke ingevingen moesten verwachten. Het was zijn bedoeling de theologische school tot een hoog niveau uit te bouwen, "gezien het hoge niveau van onze Gereformeerde vaderen" en zocht daarvoor voortdurend bekwame mensen. Zo was hij verheugd met de overkomst van de Christelijke Gereformeerde predikant ds. J.D. Barth, die een betere opleiding genoten had, maar door gezondheidsredenen niet in staat was lang te doceren. Later kwam hij in contact met de gereformeerde predikant dr. C. Steenblok in wie Kersten zijn ideale opvolger zag. Uit de kruisgezinde en ledeboeriaanse gemeenten die niet meegingen in de vereniging ontstonden later de Oud-Gereformeerde Gemeenten (OGG). De Oud Gereformeerden waren vooral bevreesd voor een te hoge mate van organisatie en vonden ook tal van praktische zaken doorslaggevend om niet met de vereniging mee te gaan zoals de psalmberijming en het ambtsgewaad. Ook binnen de GG zouden nog lange tijd tegenstellingen tussen de voormalige Ledeboerianen en kruisgezinden doorwerken. Niet allen konden zich bijvoorbeeld vinden in de stichting van een theologische school. In 1909 richtten de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland een verzoek aan de Gereformeerde Gemeenten om te komen tot kerkelijke vereniging. Door verschillen in theologische opvattingen wees de GG dit verzoek af. Met de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerk, die toenadering gezocht hadden ontstond in de jaren dertig een hevige pennenstrijd over het genadeverbond, welke strijd uitliep op een verdere verwijdering. Ontslag docent Steenblok en ontstaan Gereformeerde Gemeenten in Nederland Het kerkgenootschap bleef zelf ook niet van een scheuring verschoond. Op de Generale Synode van 1953 werd er scherpe kritiek geuit op dr. C. Steenblok als docent van de theologische school. De kritiek betrof het eenzijdig geven van onderwijs in de geloofsleer aan de studenten, met name in betrekking tot de leer van het 'aanbod van genade'. Steenblok had zich kritisch uitgelaten over een boekje dat ooit in Engeland verschenen was genaamd The Marrow of Modern Divinity van Edward Fisher. Schotse theologen als Thomas Boston en de broers Ralph en Ebenezer Erskine zouden zich volgens Steenblok hebben laten beïnvloeden door dit boekje terwijl het naar zijn mening een dwaling bevatte. Deze oudvaders werden bekend als "marrow men" en namen in 1742 in hun belijdenis op dat "alhoewel de verzoening en voldoening van Christus uitsluitend is voor de uitverkorenen, Hij toch wel is gestorven ten aanzien van de bereikbaarheid van zalig worden voor alle mensen". Zij maakten onderscheid tussen de gevende liefde Gods in Christus, die algemeen tot alle mensen uitging, en een verkiezende liefde die alleen de uitverkorenen betrof. Zo kwamen deze oudvaders tot een ruim aanbod van genade tot alle hoorders zonder onderscheid. Dr. Steenblok had moeite met een 'ruim aanbod van genade aan alle hoorders' omdat hij vreesde dat men te gemakkelijk over de ellendekennis zou heenstappen. Zijn prediking kenmerkte zich niet zozeer door een sterke nadruk op de verkiezing, maar meer een benadrukken dat de wet, en daarmee de kennis van de ellende aan de prediking van het Evangelie voorafgaat. Uit protest verlieten enkele predikanten de synode waaronder de predikanten Aangeenbrug, Van de Ketterij en Mallan. Dr. Steenblok volgde hen. Vervolgens onthief de synode dr. Steenblok van zijn functie als docent "wegens diens eenzijdigheid in het geven van onderwijs". Zo ontstonden de Gereformeerde Gemeenten in Nederland (GGiN), die het standpunt innemen "dat elke hoorder van het Evangelie wel leeft onder de eis Gods van bekering en van geloof aan al wat God aan hem wil openbaren. Zo brengt de uitwendige roeping de hoorders wel een zware verantwoordelijkheid, maar geen recht op de zaligheid, dan alleen de uitverkorenen". De GGiN is een kleiner, orthodox-gereformeerd kerkgenootschap met bijna 22.000 leden en doopleden (stand 2007). Binnen de Gereformeerde Gemeenten spreekt men ook wel over "de Uitgetredenen". Binnen de Gereformeerde Gemeenten in Nederland spreekt men wederkerig over "de Synodalen".' ' 100-jarig bestaan Op een symposium dat gehouden werd ter gelegenheid van het 100-jarige bestaan van de Gereformeerde Gemeenten op zaterdag 6 oktober 2007 in Dordrecht hield ds. M. Golverdingen, predikant van de Gereformeerde Gemeenten een kerkhistorische lezing waarin hij de ontslagprocedure van dr. Steenblok onzorgvuldig en zelfs onwettig noemde. Ds. F. Mallan, inmiddels emeritus predikant van de GGIN en enige ooggetuige van deze geschiedenis, is blij met de uitkomst van het historisch onderzoek in opdracht van de commissie kerkelijke eenheid en verscheidenheid van de Gereformeerde Gemeenten naar de gebeurtenissen van 1953 'het eerherstel van dr. Steenblok'. maar ziet dat er "tot op heden geen mogelijkheid is om nog weer tot hereniging te komen'. De voorgangers in de GGIN vrezen vooral voor een 'rechtzinnigheid zonder zielsbeleving' en een hogere mate van wereldgelijkvormigheid. Het uittreden van Steenblok en de zijnen leidde tot een relatieve openheid in de jaren zestig en zeventig. In de jaren zestig werd begonnen met zendingswerk in Irian Jaya en de waardering voor een wetenschappelijke theologiebeoefening groeide, al bleef de oude houding die onderscheid maakte tussen "godgeleerd" (universitair geschoold in de theologie) en "van God geleerd" (bekeerd) bestaan. Na Steenblok, die gepromoveerd was toen hij nog lid van de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland was, was Arie Vergunst de eerste predikant die een universitaire opleiding theologie voltooide, al hield ook hij grote reserves tegen de wetenschappelijke theologie. Vergunst was in de jaren zestig en zeventig diverse malen synodevoorzitter en doceerde aan de theologische school in Rotterdam. Karakter De Gereformeerde Gemeenten zijn traditioneel ingesteld. Vele leden van de Gereformeerde Gemeenten stemmen SGP en zijn maatschappelijk actief op allerlei terrein. De Gereformeerde Gemeenten houden vast aan het absolute gezag van de Bijbel op alle terreinen van het leven. Ook heeft men de gereformeerde belijdenis. Deze is vastgelegd in de zogenoemde Drie Formulieren van Enigheid uit de zestiende en zeventiende eeuw. De Gereformeerde Gemeenten oriënteren zich sterk op de theologie uit de tijd van de Nadere Reformatie. In leer en prediking worden de volgende zaken benadrukt: *het gezag van de Bijbel: de Bijbel is van kaft tot kaft Gods onfeilbare woord; *de onbekwaamheid van de mens om tot Gods eer te leven; *daaruit voortvloeiend de noodzaak van wedergeboorte en bekering en persoonlijk geloof in Christus; *de weg waarin de Heilige Geest deze zaken werkt, en hoe de gelovige dit persoonlijk beleeft (ook wel bevinding genoemd); *het leven in Christus: de christen ervaart zichzelf steeds meer als nietig en onwaardig, en ziet vandaaruit steeds meer heerlijkheid in God en Christus. De generale synode van 1931 heeft een nadere uitwerking gegeven over het verbond der genade en de plaats die de uitverkiezing hierbij inneemt. Hiertoe zijn een viertal officiële leeruitspraken gedaan: *het verbond der genade staat onder de beheersing van de uitverkiezing ter zaligheid; *het wezen van het verbond geldt alléén de uitverkorenen; *aard en wezen van het verbond der verlossing en het verbond der genade zijn één; *God heeft het genadeverbond opgericht met Christus als het Hoofd van al de Zijnen. Voorzichtig komt er van gemeenteleden soms verzet tegen de prediking in de gereformeerde gemeente van o.a Blauwendraad en Klaas van der Zwaag. Ook participeren enkele leden van de gereformeerde gemeenten op persoonlijke titel in het project van de Herziene Statenvertaling. Ondanks dat deze vertaling pas in 2010 volledig verschijnt, is deze door de synode niet goed geacht om in de diensten te gebruiken. Ook kan men spreken van stromingen binnen de Gereformeerde Gemeenten. Het verschil zit in het meer of minder benadrukken van bepaalde leeruitspraken. In de eredienst worden uitsluitend de Statenvertaling van de Bijbel en de psalmen in de 'oude berijming' van 1773 gebruikt. Er zijn nog enkele gemeenten waar de Psalmen van Datheen gezongen worden.Overal worden de psalmen niet-ritmisch gezongen. In hoeverre er behoefte is aan ritmisch zingen is niet bekend. Kerkelijke instanties Wie de opleiding tot predikant wil volgen, moet zich melden bij het curatorium, dat één keer per jaar vergadert. Alleen mannelijke leden kunnen zich daar aanmelden en deze moeten een attest hebben van de kerkenraad van de gemeente waar ze lid zijn. Het curatorium vraagt naar genadestaat en roeping tot het ambt. Als het curatorium positief beslist, wordt de kandidaat toegelaten tot het volgen van de lessen aan de Theologische School, welke reeds vele jaren aan de Boezemsingel te Rotterdam is gevestigd. Deze vierjarige opleiding wordt door de kerk bekostigd en predikanten uit de Gereformeerde Gemeenten geven er les. De Gereformeerde Gemeenten tellen verschillende deputaatschappen, stichtingen en verenigingen. De Zending der Gereformeerde Gemeenten (ZGG) is de zendingsorganisatie van de kerk, hoewel ook enkele gemeenteleden voor andere organisaties werkzaam zijn. De Jeugdbond der Gereformeerde Gemeenten (JBGG) is de organisatie voor jeugdwerk. Gehandicaptenzorg is in handen van Siloah en Helpende Handen. Het Deputaatschap Bijzondere Noden (BN) regelt hulpverlening. Het officieel orgaan van de Gereformeerde Gemeenten is het kerkelijk weekblad "De Saambinder". Hoofdredacteur is ds. G.J. van Aalst, die tevens docent van de Theologische School is. Grootste gereformeerde gemeenten in Nederland Externe links *Zending Gereformeerde Gemeenten – http://www.zgg.nl *Jeugdbond Gereformeerde Gemeenten – http://www.jbgg.nl *STTR *Indonesian Centre Reformed Resources en:Netherlands Reformed Congregations pt:Congregação Reformada Neerlandesa sv:Reformerta församlingarna i Nederländerna och Nord-Amerika Categorie:Gereformeerde Kerk